


Spent in Good Company

by SIX_Calavera



Category: Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: A little serious, F/M, Heavy Petting, Its a little somber, Kissing, Romance, Some Humor, but also playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIX_Calavera/pseuds/SIX_Calavera
Summary: You sighed at him, though your eyes and heart were full of mirth, “Well are you going to tease me about it and then have me sing it alone?”Sean happily accepted your invitation, sitting beside you upon the fallen tree trunk by the water, “Go on then.” he prompted you.





	Spent in Good Company

“How in the world do you know that song, luv?”

You perked up at the Irish accent coming from behind you, “Oh, I think I learned it a while back, from an old Irishman I used to know.” 

You were sat by the water, singing an old song as you worked on a new fishing lure you were putting together. Sean stopped dead in his tracks when he recognized the song. 

“Know many Irishmen do ya?” Sean joked, “Well you clearly have a type.”

You turned in an indignant huff to face him, “Hey now, it wasn't anything like that...” You turned back to the water, reminiscing fondly, “He was kind and had a good singing voice.”

“I'm kind and have a good singing voice!” Sean piped up, you chuckled at his jealousy, although you were sure he wasn't really. 

You sighed at him, though your eyes and heart were full of mirth, “Well then, are you going to tease me about it and then have me sing it alone?”

Sean happily accepted your invitation, sitting beside you upon the fallen tree trunk by the water, “Go on then.” he prompted you. 

You took a deep breath and started out slowly, singing softly, a smile tugging at your lips as sean chimed in at the second line. The two of you singing together happily, along with the sound of water gently rolling over soft pebbles. 

‘Oh, all the money, that er I've had,   
I spent it in good company....  
And all the harm...that er I've done...  
Alas it was to none...but me...  
And all I've done, for want of wit,  
To memory now, I can't recall...  
So fill to me...the parting glass,  
Goodnight, and joy, be with you all...

Oh, all the comrades, that er’ I've had,  
Are sorry...for my going away....  
And all...the sweethearts...that er’ I've had,  
Would wish me one more day...to stay...  
But as it falls...unto my lot...  
That I should rise...and you should not...  
So I'll gently rise...and I'll softly call...  
Goodnight, and joy, be with you all...  
Goodnight, and joy, be with you all...’

You both sighed in tandem at having finished singing The Parting Glass.   
The song had begun to mean more and more to you as the years went by. It was a song that was quite bittersweet, it was a song that carried with it the sadness of goodbyes but the happiness that comes with meeting someone new. It's a mournful song, but it could also be a celebratory song. A song about change, and loss, but moving forward for the better. 

“Beautiful...” Sean whispered inwardly.

Sean made no move to leave and you both sat in comfortable silence for a moment as you had gone back to your lure. You were enjoying the warmth of Sean's body by your side, his shoulder against yours, his hand steeling itself to steal a caress at your back. 

But you couldn't help but fidget just a little. 

“Sean...” You finally speak. 

You sound a bit somber, and your tone is not lost on the Irishman, “What's wrong?” he replied.

“I know you want to prove to the others that you can keep up with them and...all that they do but...you'll be more careful now that you- well now that we’re...”

Sean raised an eyebrow at you, a twinkle in his eye, “My, my, yer not worried about me are you?”

You shook your head, slightly exasperated, “Of course I am Sean!” You tied fishing wire around your lute, securing the feathers onto it, “It's not funny, this is all becoming alarmingly real. I care about you, and it wasn't so long ago that you were shot and nearly killed...”

Sean wraps a confident arm around you, pulling you close, “Oh I was foine, love. It wasn't that bad, I managed to ride back on my own, remember?”   
Sean offed that fact as a comfort although he knew it didn't mean very much. 

You chuckled bitterly, “Even so. You will be more careful won't you? I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you again.” 

Sean's expression suddenly looks grim, he sighs deeply. But he summons back his carefree smile and tone, hand sliding up your thigh as he turns into you, “You'd shed a tear for ol’ Sean MacGuire, ey?” 

Your body responds to his, and it's all you can do not to wrap your arms around him and pull him close to shower him in kisses. Instead your arms come up in fists as you punch his chest playfully, “I'm asking you honestly, Sean! Promise me. Tell me you'll try harder to stay out of danger.”   
You know in your mind that it's futile telling Sean to stay out of trouble. Even if that's not exactly what you're asking, you know the gang does what it has to do, and that they do it to the chagrin of the law. But do they have to nearly be shot to death every day? 

“At the very least don't let Micah get you into any more trouble...” you added. 

Sean laughed off your punches, planting a kiss at your hairline, “Don't worry love. The luck o’ the Irish isn't just a common phrase for me. I'm a living breathing monument to it! And as long as I've got you around, I can only get luckier...” Sean squeezed your thigh as punctuation, his speech ending in a suggestive tone. 

“Stop that,” you whispered against him, his body pressing closer against yours, “You'll keep your head while you're out there won't you?” 

“Woman, am I really so hot headed that you find it necessary to remind me this much?” Sean huffed between trying to steal a kiss from you.

“Yes. But that's also what I like about you...”

“Oh really...?” Sean smirked, leaning into you know with no intent of talking anymore without a kiss first. 

The sun was setting, it was getting dark but you hardly noticed. Sean's mouth was close to yours, his strong nose tickling your cheek, his lips were hovering near and yet torturously far. You found yourself whimpering at his closeness, your hand finding its way to his shoulder length, orange hair. 

Your ragged breath made Sean's cheeky smile widen all the more. His hands gripping your waist and pulling your body tighter against his, but he let you close the gap between your lips yourself. Your hand knocked his hat off as your fingers traced through his hair as you lips finally collided with his. You were very nearly in his lap by the time you finally kissed him. 

You let yourself melt into his touch, if you could, you'd have stayed there forever. Safe in his arms, and him in yours. 

Before your kiss became too heated for you to bring yourself to stop, you whispered against his lips, “I love you, Sean.” 

Sean started breathing like you had knocked the wind out of him, “I love you. I promise I won't do anything to worry you.” 

“Good.” You smiled, although you couldn't help that nagging feeling of worry in your heart. Nothing would stymie the flood of anxiety that came every time Sean left camp, you'd never know peace until you finally found that safe haven Dutch had been promising all of you for so long...

“Hey,” Sean continued, noticing your glossy eyes, “ I told you, I'm one lucky bastard. It takes a lot more than a few smoking barrels to bring me down.” Sean boasted, puffing out his chest for you. 

“I know. I know you are.” You tried to believe him. 

Sean raised a finger at you, “And I've got eyes on the back of me head. It's nearly impossible to catch this ol’ Irishman unawares.” 

You rolled your eyes, “Alright, now you're just being ridiculous, Mr. MacGuire...”

“Oh you don't believe me? How do you think I always knew when you were staring at me arse when we first met?”

Your eyes widened at his daring, “Sean!” You exclaimed, cheeks turning beet red. 

Sean laughed heartily, “See? Nothin’ to worry about. Count on me to always come riding back down that road.... You won't be singing The Parting Glass to my memory for a long while yet.” 

You smiled softly, simply nodding your head at Sean. Accepting his promise as that.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent it in good company.


End file.
